


Yours for the taking

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: John is a serial killer who moves in next door to Brian, Freddie, and Roger. Using a new neighbor ruse, he is invited into their apartment...





	Yours for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning, this is VERY violent and in your face. you have been warned! (I got bored ok?) Comments and kudos always appreciated! (Even when i don't deserve it!) Also, this is a work of fiction. no disrespect meant to John or Freddie.

Yours for the taking  
Pairing: John Deacon, Roger Taylor, Brian May, and Freddie Mercury  
Rating: Explicit  
Description: John is a serial killer who moves in next door to Roger, Brian, and Freddie. After seeing them in passing, he becomes obsessed with making them his next kills. Using the ruse of making coffee and running out of milk, he is enthusiastically let into their apartment…  
At twenty years old, most people can say they’ve gotten their first apartment, their first job, or their first kiss.  
Most people can’t say they’ve committed their first murder.  
But I can.  
My first was when I was seventeen, a girl named Veronica. I strangled her with my bare hands as I heard her sob brokenly as she struggled to breathe, “Please John. Please don’t do this. Please John please.”  
After that, I always used some kind of gag.  
After Veronica, there were friends from high school, first dates, old teachers, even people who were unfortunate enough to be in an alley or a park alone at night. Even though killing people was practically my job, it never quite satisfied me.  
Until I moved back to London.  
I had to keep moving to keep the feds off my back. Missing home, I chose to move back, renting a cheap flat on the upper west side.  
And that’s when I met Roger, Freddie, and Brian.  
I didn’t really meet them properly, as much as I simply spied on them as they came in and out of the flat next door, learning their names from listening to them talk to one another.  
Roger was loud and obnoxious, always laughing, cracking rude jokes, and bringing trashy looking women in tiny skirts in and out of the flat. He was also prettier than any woman I had ever seen, with long blond hair, eyes so blue they were almost turquoise, and a body that would make Barbie jealous.   
Freddie appeared to be in a class by himself, in flamboyant see through silk shirts and pants two sizes too small. He was just as loud as Roger, although less obnoxious.  
Brian was the quietest of the three, often seeming lost in his own head space, always having at least one book tucked under his arm.  
The minute I saw the three of them, I knew.  
***  
The door was opened by Freddie, and I immidately began twisting a long stand of auburn hair around my index finger in phony nervousness, wanting to keep his guard down.  
“Hi I’m John” I told him in my quietest, shyest voice. “I just moved in to the flat next door. I’m making coffee and ran out of milk. I was hoping…” I trailed off, lowering my grey-green eyes to the floor, using my long hair to hide the smirk that played on my lips.  
“You were hoping to borrow a cup of milk dear?” Freddie asked me kindly.  
“Yes please” I answered in that shy tone, inwardly laughing at his trusting demeanor.   
“Well of course darling! Come in.”  
I followed him into the living room where Brian was seated on the couch, his gangly limbs all over the place.  
“Brian this is John. He needs to borrow a cup of milk. John, this is my roommate Brian. You might meet Roger later. He’s out blowing off steam at the club.”  
Yeah, we all knew what that was code for.  
Brian smiled at me warmly. “Please John have a seat.”  
“You can call me Deaky if you like” I told him, still keeping up that shy façade. “All of my friends do.”  
Brian smiled. “Deaky” he repeated with a toss of his curly hair.  
“What is it you do for a living Deaky?” Freddie asked, taking a seat beside Brian.  
Oh, I was going to have way too much fun with this.  
“I’m a serial killer” I told them with a friendly smile.  
They both gave awkward, almost forced laughs. “No really” Brian insisted.  
“I’m serious” I told him in that pleasant tone. “I’m a serial killer.”  
“You have a sick sense of humor mate” Freddie told me with a nervous smile.  
“I don’t know why you guys think I’m joking.”  
“This really isn’t funny John” Brian told me, frowning now.  
“I thought I told you to call me Deaky” I answered, dropping the shy act, my tone icy now. “And for the very last time, I’m not joking.”  
“Ok I think it’s time for you to leave” Freddie told me firmly. I let him walk to the front door and open it before I called him back.  
“Freddie?”  
He turned, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as he saw me with Brian in my lap, a silver switchblade pressed to his throat. “Close the door and sit back down.”  
Freddie quickly obeyed. “Please-“ he stammered. “We keep our wallets-“  
“Shhh” I soothed. “Hands behind your backs, both of you.”  
I used duct tape I had brought with me to bind their hands and then forced scraps of an old dish towel into their mouths to use as gags.   
“Walk to the bedroom.”  
Once we got there, I pushed them both onto the bed and began removing my clothes.  
Brian began babbling incoherently through his gag and I gave him a smile. “It’s ok Brian” I told him with mock gentleness. “I know how eager you are.”  
I was completely naked, my long hair kissing my otherwise bare shoulders when I heard “what the hell is going on in here?”  
I turned to see Roger in the doorway of the bedroom. “Hi Roger. I’m John, your next door neighbor. Come have a seat.”  
“Rgr rnnn!” Freddie screamed through his gag.   
Laughing, I turned to Freddie. “But Freddie if he runs he’ll miss the party. We don’t want to leave him out do we?” I asked, acting like I was talking to a four year old.  
“Rgr pease elp! Hs razy!” Brian screamed.   
“I’m calling the police and you are not going to move” Roger told me forcefully.  
“You call anybody and you watch your friends die” I told him calmly. “Now get the fuck over here and sit down.”  
After I bound and gagged Roger, I stared at the three. “Enie meanie miny… you” I said, pointing at Freddie.   
Roger and Brian screamed and tried to pull Freddie away from me as I roughly stripped him but I ignored them, slathering one hand in lube and roughly stabbing a finger into his hole.  
Freddie’s anguished scream went straight to my cock. I made sure I hit his prostate, laughing as his cock perked up. “You like that don’t you you dirty whore?” I asked in delight.  
He frantically shook his head no. “Liar” I giggled into his ear. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my cock, listening in sheer bliss to the harmonized screams.  
I came inside of Freddie and then grinned grotesquely at Brian and Roger as I slit his throat and shoved his off of the bed like a sack of dirty laundry, while Roger and Brian’s pained screams bounced off of the bedroom walls.  
“Three little roommates walking in the zoo” I giggled manically “a big bear hugged one and then there were two.” I couldn’t tell if they heard me over the sounds of their wails.  
“Here is how it’s going to go” I told them. “Brian?”  
Brian shrieked at the sound of his own name on my lips. “Is Roger your friend?”  
“Ny est riend” he choked out through sobs.  
“Well here are your choices then. I’ll let you go… but I kill Roger.”  
“O! Pease o!”  
“Ok, you obviously don’t like that plan. So here’s this one. I spend the night here with you in your bed and you hope I don’t rape or kill you. Take your pick boys.”  
Sobbing like three year olds, they both laid down, shaking like epilepsy patients. I crawled in between them, taking out their gags and freeing their wrists.  
“Oh Freddie” Roger wailed. “Please… Deaky… let us call someone.”  
“A big bear hugged one and then there were two” I answered firmly.  
I fell asleep listening to their sobs, feeling them reach over me to grab each other.  
I smiled as I drifted off. Yes, without a doubt, this had been the best one yet.


End file.
